Vida de alguém assim
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: OCC Além de Lucy e Nana mais uma diclonius foge, seu nome...Cornélia soh fascinada por esse nome , amigas até a morte...e nunca mais sozinhas estarão...nem sequer na escuridão de sua pós-vida. resumo bem podre mas a fic tah legal


Yoo minna primeira fic Elfen Lied.

Tipo eu pensei em fazer uma OCC pra morrer junto à Lucy

Eu num queria que ela morresse sozinha i.i

Entom tá aí a merda que consegui escreve.

Espero que dê pra enguli n.n®

Bjus

**Vida de alguém assim**

Um diclonius...alguém nascido para matar...terá ele um lugar na Terra?

Essa é a minha história...meu nome é Cornélia sou uma diclonius...na escola quando era pequena era muito atormentada por causa de meus chifres...começei a matar com 4 anos...matei todos da escola...colegas, professores...todos...a única coisa que sobrou naquele lugar, foi SANGUE.

Minha história é muito básica...fui colocada em um colégio interno logo depois que nasci...sempre fui tratada com ódio e rancor, então, como vocês esperavam que eu fosse, doce?

Depois de matar todos do colégio, eu fugi...a matança não continuou...eu não queria matar...fui encontrada pelos guardas e levada ao laboratório de pesquisas.

Foi lá que conheci a Lucy e a Nana...Lucy tem uma canção que eu amo...ouvi que o nome da canção é Lilium...muito linda...eu queria um dia podê-la escutar, porém sei que isso é impossível, nunca sairei desse lugar, nunca. Soube que há uma única diclonius de terceira geração...o número dela é 35, eu sou a número 25 e é assim que Kurama me chama. Ele é o pesquisador...de certa forma meu pai...não ele não o é, eu o abomino, mas foi por causa dele que me tornei mais forte...entom um dia irei agradecê-lo.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, como conheço Lucy, não? Bem...houve uma vez que consegui fugi, e acabei me infiltrando na cela de Lucy, a libertei e enfim...acho que viramos de certa forma amigas...ela não tentou me atacar e ainda sorriu...eu não entendi muito bem...dizem que Lucy é má...mas sei que a número 35 é mais.

Eu tenho 6 vetores que possuem um alcance de 6 metros...pelo menos isso...eu fui isolada depois de minha tentativa de fuga...isolada como a Lucy naquele dia. Mas só espero pela minha chance de fuga, que sei não irá demorar. Ah...e também vocês devem se perguntar como conheço a Nana...ela e eu somos amigas...eu não entendo como ela chama o doutor Kurama de papa, mas eu sei lá...não pergunto. Antes de tentar fugir eu a via no laboratório...nós éramos torturados juntas. Era difícil, mas eu gostava dela, ela era legal.

-Dia da fuga-

Estou aqui nessa droga de escuro mais um dia...essa gente vai me pagar quando eu sair daqui...o que é esse barulho? Parece algo se abrindo. Sim é a porta...o que será que eles querem agora? Minhas amarras desapareceram...é ora de fugir, eu sinto. Matei os guardas, cara que patéticos, se borraram de medo, humanos são patéticos. Agora estou livre...ah que merda esse alarme já disparou, nas não estou nem aí, eu vou fugir...eles atiram em mim...que patético meus vetores me protegem facilmente...como é bom ver essas pessoas sofrendo...Soube que a Lucy já escapou...essas pessoas tentaram me convencer à matá-la, mas não...eu não vou.

Uma porta se abriu...oh o oceano...eu vou sair daqui finalmente...aih minha cabeça...ainda bem que tiraram essa máscara...mas sei que queriam me acertar. Eu estou agora em uma praia...tah, e tem uma garota olhando assustada pra mim...ela tah de uniforme de escola...ela tem um cachorrinho, amu cachorros...ela veio andando ateh mim e me deu um vestido que ela tava carregando...ela tah me levando pra algum lugar...descobri ser uma grande casa...ah...sinto a presença da Nana...alguém tah vindo correndo e se atirou em cima de mim...isso é um abraço? MEU DEUS é a Lucy...mas por que não senti a presença dela? Ainda não a sinto...será que estou enganada? Ah...aquele garoto...jah vi ele...não sei aonde...ele me ajudo a levantar...eu agradeci...a Nana apareceu...eu e ela nos abraçamos e começamos à chorar...sabe quanto tempo esperava por isso? Como é bom ter minha companheira de novo comigo, me disseram que a Lucy se chamava Nyu...estranho...mas não sinto a presença dela, então todos estão bem...me ofereceram pra ficar ali...eu agradeci e fiquei...jah conheço esse mundo...já conheço a angústia...como queria ter a verdadeira Lucy aqui, sendo que acho que ela mataria todo mundo...hahaha...ela é demais...eu não quero matar essas pessoas, elas me parecerem boas...e ainda a Nana e a Lucy está com eles...então devem ser bons...bem, logo logo com certeza mandarão alguém à nossa procura. E me parece que não será tão tarde assim...três diclonius à solta, o que você queria? Somos máquinas de matar...eu toh nem aí pra matar ou não...a Lucy gosta de matar, e a Nana não gosta de matar...a gente é muito engraçada juntas, acho que combinamos de certo modo, um modo estranho sem dúvidas.

Semanas se passaram e diferente do que eu pensava ainda ninguém veio à nossa procura. Será que poderemos viver em paz? Ah, falando nisso a Lucy acordou...eu adoro ela...ela não me mata e nem eu ela...como a Nana e a Lucy já tentaram se matar, elas são meio distantes uma da outra, creio que a Lucy considere a Nana um fardo,pois ela é fraca...mas eu não acho. A Lucy deve gostar de mim só porque sou forte, não sei...me parece que mais cedo do que eu pensava eles mandarão alguém, só espero que não seja a número 35...não gosto dela, mas se for...eu a mato.

Ah...isso tá até parecendo meu diário, mas tadam...ele é. Esses são os relatos de mim...uma diclonius fugitiva...sei que assim como a Lucy, se eu ficar muito tempo aqui fora, eu contaminarei muita gente...mas eu não posso voltar, eu não quero. Então prefiro ficar onde estou.

Eles chegaram...a Lucy está dormindo agora...sinto a presença dela...é a número 35 sem dúvidas...a Nana estava apavorada, ela foi atrás da número 35...Kouta e Nyu, ou Lucy saíram à procura da Nana...eu saí um pouco depois, mesmo sobre as protestos de Yuka e Mayu...eu sei que tenho que derrotar a Minako...é o meu dever.

A Lucy está indo para onde a Minako está...a Lucy foi ferida...eu vou acabar com essa tal de Minako...ela sorri tão...grotescamente...que ódio dela...quero vê-la morta...ela é uma aberração, 24 braços com um alcance de 11 metros? Nossa...ela vai morrer...ah se vai, que surra levei...ainda bem que estou intacta...de certa forma...o Kurama chegou e se foi com a Minako...a número sete também sofreu...nom acredito que aquele humano explodiu o doutor com a filha...não creio...a Lucy matou ele...eu queria fazê-lo sofrer...a Lucy está bem machucada...ela foi extremamente ferida...ela me olhou de uma forma...não sombria...como se me dissesse que iria morrer...ela não pode...não...

Kouta e Lucy ficaram um pouco sozinhos, Lucy está vindo agora ateh mim...ela me disse que quer que aquele que ela ama viva...eu lhe perguntei de quem ela falava...ela me disse que era do Kouta...eu fiquei muito feliz por ela...e ela me disse que iria morrer naquela noite...eu fiquei muito perturbada...ela é pra mim como uma irmã, não quero perdê-la...ela disse que não quer reproduzir pois quer que aquele humano idiota viva, eu tentei fazê-la mudar de idéia, não adiantou, então fui lutar com ela...resultado...eu a derrotei e ela falou para mim matá-la...muitos guardas vieram...Lucy foi exatamente para onde eles estavam...eu pedi...implorei pra ela não fazer aquilo e ela nada...então eu tomei a decisão definitiva de minha vida...como ninguém amo...quero que aquele que a Lucy, minha amiga, minha irmã, ama viva...então dei a mão para Lucy e sorri...ela entendeu o que eu queria dizer e pude claramente ver uma lágrima nos olhos dela, antes de caminharmos para os soldados...não foi difícil fazer meus vetores ficarem longe e não impedissem as balas...a dor...foi tremenda...me lembro de ter visto a Lucy sorrir enquanto as balas lhe perfuravam o corpo, me lembro até de vê-la sorrir quando seu segundo chifre foi retirada...podia ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela, mas ela sorria e estávamos de mãos dadas...as balas penetrando na minha pele e saindo sangue...a dor que me fez chorar...meus chifres arrancados por balas...a vida se esvaindo...mas pelo menos não estava sozinha...Lucy estava ali, todo momento sorrindo para mim como se o fim nem estivesse à nossa frente.

Morri naquele dia...eu e minha amiga/irmã Lucy...morremos das balas e assim impedimos que a humanidade morresse...quão duro foi para aqueles que nos conheceram...Nana, Yuka, Kouta, Watta, Mayu...os milênios podem passar, mas aqui nessa nova escuridão não estou mais só...tenho Lucy ao meu lado, de mãos dadas para mim...sei que nunca mais será o mesmo, pois diferente de antes não estou abandonada...tenho alguém a quem confiar...em Lucy, minha família.

-------FIM------

Bem minna espero que tenham gostado

Beijos e se acharem que merece uma review mandem pliss

Amu reviws n.n

Bjuss e ateh a próxima n.n


End file.
